The Effects of Chocolate
by CaptainParisStarr
Summary: The sequel to What The Q Is Going On? Jim surprises Spock on Valentines Day, lots of smut and little actually plot. And features a rather kinky Spock. Enjoy!


The Effects of Chocolate

Jim paced his quarters nervously as he waited. Earlier that day he had told Spock to meet him at 18:00 hours, and it was almost time. It was Valentine's Day, and for the first time since he was a teenager, Jim had someone he desired to spend the remainder of the day with. Only problem was, he didn't know if Vulcan's celebrated the day.

His door chimed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he called out for Spock to enter.

"Captain, you wished to see me?" Spock asked, noting with mild fascination how nervous Jim was.

"Yes. Do you know what today is?"

"It is the fourteenth day of the month of February, according to the Terran calendar." Spock promptly replied, knowing full well what that meant, but illogically wanting to hear Jim say aloud.

Jim hesitated, uncertain of what to say. It had been more than two months since the being called Q had kidnapped them, and subsequently causing them to have sex once back aboard the Enterprise. After that night, however, they had done nothing further, both seeming to wait for the other to make a move. Jim, for his part, was never sure how to approach Spock, as both a Vulcan and as another man, and his date attempts were mild as a result.

Though he did not know it, Spock was, for his part, simply scared. He knew Jim's reputation as a player and a 'ladies man', and thought that could mean that Jim would be repulsed by the idea of Spock wanting more from him.

After about a minute had passed in silence, Spock added, "I believe today is also the date of the Terran holiday of Saint Valentine's Day, the day which human's celebrate their love for one another."

"Yes, its Valentine's Day... Here!" He quickly thrust a box into Spock's hands, not giving himself a chance to lose his nerve.

"Jim..." Trailing off, Spock unwrapped the box to find an assortment of gourmet chocolates. Though the box only contained twelve chocolates, he knew it was more than enough to get him wasted, since chocolate has an intoxicating effect on the Vulcan nervous system - a fact that Jim was clearly unaware of.

"I cannot accept this." Seeing Jim's crestfallen face, Spock quickly adds; "I appreciate the sentiment, however this gift is inappropriate for my race. Chocolate is a drug to Vulcan's."

Jim felt his face grow hot as he realized how big a mistake he had made in choosing a gift. "I'm sorry... I had no idea..." He stammered, at a loss for words.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Spock simply stated; "I know, and I must apologize, I did not think to get you anything."

Surprise by the touch, Jim hesitated a second, then moved closer to Spock. "What effect does chocolate have on you? Is it like getting drunk?"

"I do not know for I have never consumed chocolate, nor have I been drunk. Alcohol has no effect on Vulcan's."

"Oh." Jim's hands were steady as he removed one of the chocolates from the box and offered it to Spock, knowing full well what it would mean if Spock did eat it straight from his fingers. He was not expecting Spock to take him up on the offer, after initially declining the gift, so Jim was surprised when Spock did eat the chocolate, his tongue lapping across Jim's fingers as he did so. Retrieving his hand, he studied Spock's face carefully while he chewed and swallowed the candy. "Do you like it?"

The chocolate already having an effect on him, Spock simply nodded, and allowed Jim to feed him another, then he fed Jim the third piece. As he ate the candy, Jim intentionally licked and sucked Spock's fingers, eliciting a moan as he did so. Next thing he knew, the box was yanked from his hands and he was pushed flat on his back on the floor with his First Officer on top of him.

Spock simultaneously kissed Jim, pushed his hands up under his uniform shirt, and rotated his hips against Jim's. Helpless to resist, Jim simply wrapped his arms around Spock and kissed him back hungrily. After a few moments, Spock broke the kiss and quickly slid down Jim's body until he was kneeling between his legs. Next thing Jim knew, his pants were yanked down and his cock was engulfed by a hot, talented mouth. Relaxing, he allowed Spock to continue, and moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around the head, deep throated the shaft, and cradled his balls. All to soon the heat was gone, and Jim groaned in protest, until he was cut off by a tongue being shoved down his throat.

Spock pulled away completely, and blinked down at Jim for a moment as though wondering what he was doing, but a second later the chocolate rush hit him again, and he found himself looking around for something to tie Jim up with. His eyes lit upon a blindfold, which he grabbed and quickly tied around Jim, ignoring his protests. Then he ripped of Jim's shirt and used that to bind his wrists above his head, before grabbing Jim and tossing him onto the bed, securing the loose ends to the headboard, effectively trapping him.

"Spock... what the fuck is this?" Jim's voice was hoarse and breathy from desire, confusion, and apprehension. The blindfold was meant to only be used on women, the fact it was now on _him_ scared him. Was Spock planning to top him?

The Vulcan made no reply, only shifted enough to shed his own clothes. Gripping Jim's waist, he straddled the slim hips, and sheathed Jim into his own body, causing Jim to relax. Meeting Spock's frenzied movements with his own upward thrusts, he realized he rather enjoyed the kinkiness of being tied up and blindfolded.

All too soon he felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls that indicated imminent release, and was just gearing up to hold back when Spock tightened around him and a warm rush gushed across his stomach. Unable to resist, he flooded Spock with warmth, and collapsed as far backward on the bed and his bonds allowed, Spock collapsing across his chest.

Rousing himself just long enough to clean them up and untie Jim, Spock snuggled against his Captains side as the two of them drifted off to dreamland.

The next morning Jim awoke with an unaccustomed but familiar weight draped across his body. Surprised, he lifted his head enough to find Spock sound asleep and using his shoulder as a pillow. He lifted his hand up, running it through Spock's hair and toying lightly with the point of an ear. Spock groaned in a very un-Vulcan like manner, and nestled closer to Jim. A smile ghosting across his lips, Jim was about to tease Spock when he caught sight of the clock.

"Oh fuck, shift starts in ten minutes." He bolted out of bed and showered in record speed, and returned to grab a fresh uniform when he noticed Spock was still sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Hey are you ok?" He asked gently.

"I believe I am experiencing what humans refer to as a 'hangover.' Perhaps consuming the chocolate was not a smart idea."

Jim was relieved by the fact that Spock's voice, at least, was perfectly normal. Returning to the bathroom to brush his teeth he heard Spock finally rise from the bed and brush past him to use the sonic shower, without asking if he could. Smiling, Jim finished getting ready, and, with his First Officer right behind him showing no signs of the pain that he was feeling, the two of them headed for the bridge.

"Spock, next time you don't have to get stoned to have sex with me, I want you to be my boyfriend." He whispered in the turbolift.

"Jim." Spock said no more, just pressed a quick kiss on his lips moments before the lift opened onto the Bridge.


End file.
